The art of roping calves and steers from horseback is not only a sport but is also an integral part of ranch work in this and other countries. Persons who are inexperienced in the art of roping, or persons who feel the need to hone their skills in the art, typically must arrange for a horse, a pen of calves or steers, a release chute for a calf or steer to exit from, and a helper to release the animal from the chute at the desired time. This manner of practicing naturally involves significant expense in terms of animals, equipment and facilities. Furthermore, there is always the attendant risk of injury to the animals. Moreover, a mis-cue or failure of proper performance by the horse interferes with the rider's act of roping and may prevent the attainment of the desired skills.
Although plastic calf head or steer horn forms are available which are intended to be secured to a bale of straw or hay for roping practice, they represent entirely stationary objects. Accordingly, skills for roping moving objects are not tested or refined.
More recently there have been developed mechanical devices which simulate the movement of a steer when they are pulled across a field or arena by a horse ridden by another rider. Then the person practicing the art of roping from horseback rides behind the device and attempts to rope it. While such devices do avoid the need for a live steer, the person practicing the roping still requires a horse. Furthermore, at least one other person and another horse are required to assist. Even if means are provided to power the device without the need for a second horse and rider, the person practicing must still work from his own horse.
Another system has been proposed in which the person practicing sits on top of a chute containing a live calf and then ropes the calf when it is released. Although this system does not require the person practicing to have a suitable roping horse, it is still necessary to use a live calf.
There has not heretofore been proposed a suitable system which would enable a person to practice the art of roping a moving calf or steer without the use of live animals or without the assistance of another person. The present invention provides such a system.